Meskipun Hanya dalam Hatiku
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Cinta adalah anugerah yang indah. Cinta adalah anugerah bagi semua makhluk. Karena itu, aku pun berhak menerima anugerah itu, bukan? Tetapi seakan takdir telah menentukan. Tak peduli berapa kali pun kami bertemu, tetap saja cintaku tak akan pernah sampai padanya. Karena itu, meskipun menyakitkan, izinkanlah aku mencintaimu, meskipun hanya dalam hatiku.


**A/N:** _ah...mohon maaf, saya baru pertama kali menjelajah fandom ini. Meskipun suka baca tapi baru sekarang merasa gatal untuk kecebur langsung di fandom ini. Saya enggak main game nya sih... cuma suka baca dari wiki-nya aja. Jadi maafkan segala kesalahan saya tentang interpretasi dunia Legend of Zelda ini._

**Alert: **_Mungkin penuh dengan kesalahan interpretasi... _

* * *

**Meskipun Hanya Dalam Hatiku**

_By : Latifun Kanurilkomari  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sang Putri menatap dengan sayu pemandangan di luar istananya. Wajahnya begitu tertekan. Ingin rasanya gadis itu menangis, meratap dan memohon. Tetapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya.

**Tidak.**

Rakyat beserta seluruh penghuni istana telah menjulukinya sebagai "_Ratu Es_". Apapun yang terjadi, gadis itu tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh emosi. Bahkan ketika invasi Twilight yang dipimpin oleh Zant terjadi, gadis itu tetap menjaga emosinya hingga batas dimana pengawalnya menjulukinya _Heartless_.

**Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini.**

Entah bagaimana awal mulanya, gadis itu pun tidak mengerti. Gadis itu hanya bertemu dengan Sang Pahlawan sebanyak dua kali, itu pun tidak dalam bentuk manusianya, melainkan dalam bentuk serigala yang mengancam. Akan tetapi pada pertemuan ketiga, gadis itu merasakan getaran-getaran halus dalam hatinya. Ia tidak yakin mengapa ia merasakan perasaan ini dalam situasi gawat seperti ini. Tetapi gadis itu bukanlah gadis bodoh. Bahkan sebelum akalnya mencerna apa yang ia rasakan, bibirnya telah membisikkan bahwa perasaan dengan getaran halus ini adalah **c****inta**.

**Cinta.**

Gadis itu tidak meremehkan cinta. Pun ia tidak berusaha menolak perasaan itu. Kebijaksanaan yang ia miliki memahami, bahwa cinta adalah anugerah tiada terkira yang pasti dirasakan oleh semua makhluk hidup. Tak terkira dirinya yang seorang _Hylian_.

Ya, gadis itu juga seorang _Hylian_. Ia pun berhak meraskan perasaan yang bernama cinta. Itupun kalau gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang _Hylian_.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, gadis itu lebih memikirkan posisi dirinya sebagai seorang Ratu negara Hyrule.

Cinta adalah anugerah yang tiada terkira. Tetapi cinta juga dapat membunuh dengan penuh derita.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, menghembuskan napas putus asa. Teringat olehnya berbagai macam kisah yang dituliskan dalam catatan sejarah. Salah satunya adalah kisah seorang Ratu Hyrule, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, leluhurnya di kerajaan Hyrule ini yang tak pernah bisa menikmati indahnya cinta. Ratu itu merasa bersalah atas keegoisan dan keteledoran dirinya pada peristiwa _Ocarina of Time_. Ganondorf, Sang pemimpin kelompok Gerudo, memiliki ambisi yang besar. Ambisi untuk memiliki _Triforce_ dan menguasai Hyrule. Untunglah Sang Pahlawan, _Link The Hero of Time_, mampu memukul mundur Ganondorf dan kembali menyegelnya di _Sacred Realm_. Meskipun cerita itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Sang Pahlawan dan kedamaian tanah Hyrule, gadis itu tidak pernah menemukan catatan apa yang terjadi setelah perang tersebut.

Sang Ratu Zelda memendam rasa rindu yang mendalam terhadap Sang Pahlawan. Hanya itulah yang gadis itu tahu. Terima kasih berkat buku catatan rahasia yang tersimpan di sudut paling dalam perpustakaan istana.

Ratu Zelda tidak mampu menikmati perasaan cintanya. Pun tidak dirinya. Lagipula dari awal takdir ini sudah ditetapkan. Tak peduli berapa kalipun Sang Putri dan Sang Pahlawan akan terus bertemu, mereka tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

Ah, gadis itu lupa. Kecuali untuk kedua leluhurnya, Zelda sang inkarnasi Dewi Hylia beserta Link _The Hero of Sky_.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Betapa beruntungnya kedua leluhurnya tersebut. Sang Putri dan Sang Pahlawan mampu menyatukan rasa cinta mereka. Mengapa generasi setelahnya tidak seberuntung mereka?

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Sungguh tidak patut memikirkan hal yang buruk mengenai leluhurmu, bukan?

Gadis itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar istana. Padang pasir terhampar secara luas, tak ada satu bayangan pohonpun kecuali di cakrawala sana. Akan tetapi, sosok itu masih terlihat. Sosok sang pahlawan berpakaian hijau berkuda melintasi padang pasir yang luas.

Kembali gadis itu menghela napas, ia meletakkan tangannya di permukaan kaca. Berharap aksinya itu dapat menggantikan dirinya yang tak mampu menyentuh Sang Pahlawan. Mata gadis itu tidak berkedip, memastikan dirinya merasa puas menatap sosok Sang Pahlawan yang semakin menjauh. Memetakan sosoknya yang pemberani dan punggungnya yang tegap dalam ingatannya. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tak mampu lagi bertemu dengan Sang Pahlawan. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

Bukan, bukan gadis itu tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Sang Pahlawan. Ia adalah seorang Ratu, Demi Tuhan. Ia bisa saja bersikap egois dan memerintahkan Sang Pahlawan untuk selalu bersamanya, di sisinya.

Akan tetapi gadis itu tidak melakukannya.

Tidak setelah ia menyadari bahwa hati Sang Pahlawan telah tertambat pada seseorang.

Gadis itu tidak tahu. Apakah hati Sang Pahlawan telah tertambat kepada seorang gadis dari _Twilight Realm_? Ataukah telah tertambat pada seorang gadis di Desa Ordon?

Kenyataan bahwa hati Sang Pahlawan tidak tertambat pada dirinya sudah merupakan pukulan yang berat bagi gadis itu. Hati Sang Pahlawan tidak akan pernah tertambat pada dirinya, tidak sekarang dan mungkin tidak untuk selamanya.

Jika hati Sang Pahlawan memang tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya, bukankah lebih baik melepasnya? Membiarkan Sang Pahlawan pulang untuk menemui kembali cinta yang telah ia miliki. Atau mungkin meratapi cinta yang ia miliki, jika hati Sang Pahlawan tertambat pada gadis _Twiligh Realm _tersebut.

Karena itulah, gadis itu tidak menangis. Tidak meratap. Tidak pula memohon.

Ia melepaskannya dan berharap bahwa Sang Pahlawan akan bahagia. Untuk selamanya.

Meskipun begitu, tak pelik air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah. Tatapan matanya begitu sedih dan hatinya begitu perih. Matanya masih memandang Sang Pahlawan yang telah menghilang di cakrawala sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Link. Biarkanlah aku mencintaimu, meskipun hanya di dalam hatiku," isak gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **_review please?_


End file.
